


Loud Library

by SaleLife



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, VanossGaming - Fandom, Vanossgaming (YouTube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Almost Rape, Library Sex, M/M, New Country, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaleLife/pseuds/SaleLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Evan just move in to a new country and find himself doing a few inappropriate thing with a special person</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loud Library

**Author's Note:**

> Evan just move in to a new country and find himself doing a few inappropriate thing with a special person

Evan p.o.v.

I finally made it to North Carolina, I have wanted to explore this country for so long and I finally manage to get it. I have heard so many awesome things about this place. I moved to the city, to an apartment. It wasn't big, but also wasn't small. I moved alone since I wanted to feel independed and see if I got lucky and found someone to spend my life with, thought on that second though im not giving it much attention, since im so "lucky" with love. After I settle in, it passed a few month, everyone was right this was and amazing country. I made some friends one was Luke, he was hilarious and didn't hesitate to tell you the truth in your face. We where walking to my apartment to play some video games.  
"You should met my best friend, Jonathan. You two will get along before someone even blinks!," exclaimed Luke  
"Really? What makes you think that?," I asked with a laugh  
"Because you two are both retards," he said  
"haha fuck you man," I punch him on the shoulder  
"No but seriously you two should met, he works at the library," he said  
"ok ok, well now that you mention library I wanted to get some books, since im almost done reading the one that I brought with me," I say as we finally made it to my apartment  
"Great! He works all week and Saturday, from 12 to 10 pm," he said as he sat on the couch  
"okay man, ill go next week, tell him to wait for me," I said as I winked in a joking way as I stared the game  
"haha yeah right," he simply reply and with that we stared playing

2 week passed and it was Saturday, I finally had time to go to the library. Luke told me the library wasn't so far from where im staying so I could walk to it. As I was walking I got a bit excited to met a new friend and get new books. I finally made it to the library, it was a big library, you could easily get lost in here. As I entered the smell of book hit me. I liked this smell of old or new books it always gets me excited for some reason. As I walked to the counter there was a beautiful girl on the other side of the counter.  
"hello, how can I help you?," she asked with a smile  
"hello, I'm new here so can you help me find my way through all this books?," I asked with a laugh behind  
"I would love to, but as you can see I can't leave my area, maybe my friend can help you, what books are you more interested in?" she said  
"sure, any book is good, but I would like to go to the most quite place in here," I said. I like reading books in the library since its always quite, plus on my apartment it was really loud with all the traffic and stuff. It was really hard to read them there.  
"okay, give me a second," she said with a chuckle  
"hey Jon, come to the counter please," she said through the mic  
'that must be Luke friend, since Jon is kinda like a nickname for Jonathan, right?' I thought to myself  
"sup, what do you need me for?" I was interrupted with my thoughts as I heard the voice. I turned around and saw the most gorgeous man in this entire world. He had short black hair, his eyes where sky blue, he had some piercing, one on his right eyebrow, another in his nose and a few on his ears. He was wearing a blue hoodie and a grey shirt with some black pants and blue converts. I literally froze their just looking at him.  
"could you show him around?, he's new. Also he would like to go to the quietest place in here," she said to the male  
"sure no problem, Jonathan but you can call me Jon," he said as he stretched his hand towards me  
"I uh E-Evan, pleasure to meet you," I said reaching his hand nervously  
"don't worry I don't bite if you don't tempt me," he said with a winkle. I felt a shiver go down my spine and sweat through my entire body. I try to laugh a little and nob  
He turn around and stared walking. I looked at the girl and simply said "thank you" and follow Jonathan. He stared showing me the library, but I wasn't paying attention one bit. I couldn't stop staring at him, he was just to perfect to be true. We finally made it to the last destination of the tour, to the quietest area in the library  
"its rare if someone decides to come here so that's why its the quietest here," he said  
The bookshelf where literally covering that area. It was in a corner and it only had one coffee table and two of those bag sits.  
"well I guess this its where I leave you, if you need something else don't hesitate on looking for me," he said as he stared to turn around, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned around and  
When he finally faced ne I push him to one of the bookshelf. I grabbed his other hand and lift them both up his head. He looked confused and so did I. I didn't know why I did that, but for some reason I wasn't letting him go.  
"I told you not to temp me," he said with a smirk  
I didn't say anything I just went straight to his lip and crashed them with mines. He quickly reply by kissing me back. I let go of his hands and grabbed his waist. He then pulled me away from him.  
"not here you pervert," he said  
"you said no one comes here," I said as I try to kiss him again, but he didn't let me  
"I said 'its rare if someone comes here', you should listen better to what people are saying," he said as he stared to walk away again, but like last time I pinned him to the bookshelf again.  
"persistent I see?," he said with a smile  
"maybe," I simply say with a wink  
"just wait till I finish my shift ok?," he said as he try to get of get of my grips, which obviously fail. I looked at my watch and saw it was only 5, I wasn't going to wait that long.  
"No" I reply and kissed him, roughly. I put one of my legs in between his, he gave a small moan, which turned me on.  
"ah~ st-stop not here," he try to say  
"why?," I asked in a teasing way and let him take some air  
"well I...don't know, maybe because its a PUBLIC place, plus if I get caught they will fire me," he said  
"they wont, just be quiet," i simply say as i pushed my body against him and reached his neck. I stared biting trying to find his weak spot  
"E-ev ahh no I'm I'm se-serious stop," he said as he try to get his hands free, but then I notice that even though he said to stop he seems to be enjoying this little adventure, he was clearly hard.  
"if you keep talking they will find out, or its that what you want? To get caught doing pervy stuff with another guy," I said as I pressed harder with my leg.  
"ah~ N-no!," he said as I felt him start to shake  
"well then, keep quiet," i said as I kissed him  
"your a fucking asshole," he said in between out kiss  
"I know, but you seem to like it that way," I said as I grabbed his hands with one of mine and the other reaching to his cock.  
"MMMNN!...," he moaned  
"damn you tell me to stop but look at how sensitive and hard you are," I enjoyed every tease I told or did to him  
"you really like it don't you. Doing this on your job, in a public place where someone can catch you," I made sure to tease him alot because he try to look angry or deny it but he couldn't. I couldn't wait so I unbuttoned his pant and grabbed his member. He was a moaning mess, but he manage to keep those moan as quiet a possible. I stared stocking him slowly, but quickly started going fast. He seem to finally gave in and let me do whatever I wanted. I let go of his hand and unbuttoned my pant, and reached for my dick and stared stocking it with his. He simply put his hands on my shoulders and looked down to see what I was doing. I went to his neck again and stared biting him again. I stared to go faster and faster, his cover his mouth with one hand to not let his moans be heard through out the library. We came together, and we where breathless, he rested his head on my shoulder and I did the same on his. After a few minutes, we manage to get out breath a little, but there was a problem I wasn't satisfy.  
"you are a really asshole. I can't believe I just did this with a complete stranger and on my JOB," he whispered/yelled  
"im not an stranger, you know my name," I said  
"fuck you, now let go of me," he said. I looked down and I still haven't let go of his members  
"Nah, I think its the other way around and no," I simply said. He looked at me confuse, but he quickly understood why I said that, because I quickly turned him round and started stocking him again and lowering his pants  
"No... No way. You want to fuck me HERE!?," he whispered/yelled  
"well we gone this far, might as well go all the way," I said  
"nonono dude I can't, thi-mmmn!," I didn't let him finish by putting three fingers on his mouth  
"come on, will you just enjoy it like last time?," I said as I stared pressing my cock in between his butt cheeks. His moans where a bit louder then last time. I pulled my finger out of his mouth and quickly insert one of them on his hole. As I was preparing him, I continue stroking him and give small kisses on the back of his neck. He had his arms on his forehead which was resting on the bookshelf. I insert another finger and he gave me more moans which it seems to be difficult for him to keep them low.  
"I love you moans, but I don't want others to heard them," i simply said and he quickly covered his mouth with one of his hands. Then I inserted the last finger and stared going deeper inside of him. I was taking my time to prepare him, but the unexpected happened.  
"f-fuck me already!," he said, i was shocked but quickly took my fingers out of him and inserted my cock. Damn I felt amazing, he was so tight and hot. I thought I was going to cum at that moment. I went slow, but he seem desperate because he stared fucking himself with my cock.  
"your ask for it," I said as i slammed myself in him, going deeper and deeper. His had both of his hands covering his mouth. Trying his hardest to not be heard, but he asked for it. I couldn't get enough he felt to good, I really didn't want this to end but it was to good to be true...i came, inside of him and he also came. I didn't take my member out of him and rested my body on him. I could feel his breathing and also how much he was shaking. After a few minutes he finally caught his breath.  
"that was amazing...,"  
"I could give you mo-," he didn't let me finish  
"No,"  
"don't worry im not talking about now, maybe later?," I know im a pervert and an asshole, but that's how a role. He simply stayed quiet.  
"I think you should take that out of me now," he said  
"nah I like it here," I reply  
He pushed me back, making me moan a little and he takes my cock off of him.  
"ahhh but I was comfy," I said as I saw my cum come out of his ass  
"if you help me clean this mess I might let you get "comfy" again," he said  
I didn't waste anytime and helped clean our mess. When we where finish I hug him by the back  
"not here," he said and pushed me of  
"come on you like it," I said with a wink  
"haha fuck you," he said as he stared walking  
"ah you didn't denied it," I said with a smile  
He didn't say anything and continue walking, but I think I saw him give a smirk?  
"wanna do it again?," I asked innocently  
"...no...," he said and I saw him blush  
"yes you do, you just don't want to admit it," I said  
"don't worry ill make sure there's more then one round in here," I said to his ear, he shivered. I looked at my clock and it was 6.  
"hey ill pick you up when you get out," I said  
"why?," he asked  
"to take you to eat," I said  
"but ill be out at..."  
"10 I know, I can wait," I quickly cut him of  
"how did you knew?," he asked shocked. We made it to the counter  
"OUR friend Luke told me," I said  
"oh so your the other bastard," he said in laughter  
"shhhh" some stranger said  
"..sorry..," said Jonathan  
"okay so se ya at 10," I said as I turned around but he stopped me by pulling my arm  
"when did I say yes to go eat with you?," he asked  
"never, but who said I asked you if you wanted," I said as a gave him a big smirk  
"haha wao asshole, pervert, and persistent, something else I have to know about you?," he said  
"yeah," I said without hesitation  
"what it is?," he asked curious  
"that Im gonna be your boyfriend," I said with a big smile. He couldn't help but laugh, obviously low.  
"optimistic I see,"  
"well see ya," I said and waved  
"see ya later bitch," he said waving back at me  
And without having a second thought about it, I knew he was the person I wanted to spend my life with.


End file.
